


Here She Comes...

by Pineprin137



Series: Mated [25]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jared Padalecki, Jared deserves it, Jensen is not amused, M/M, Omega Jensen Ackles, Pregnant Jensen Ackles, Third Trimester, Wetting, it's not his fault, labor, the baby bounced on his bladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Jensen is extremely ready to meet their daughter--mostly so he can regain some control over his bladder. Jared's excitement earns him a sore jaw.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Mated [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1509452
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Here She Comes...

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this before Danny's birth, but oh well. It's all out of order anyway, right?

A strong kick wakes Jensen. He grunts, attempting to roll over so he can head to the bathroom. Within a minute of trying, the pregnant omega is out of breath. He flops back in defeat, glares at his mate’s back. Jared was feeling a little clingy when they went to bed around eleven so they ended up in the middle of the bed. 

At only one-week from his due date, it isn’t the most ideal position for an omega who has to get up every ten minutes to pee. 

“Jared, wake up.” 

An unintelligible mumble is the only answer Jensen receives. He’s getting pretty desperate so he resorts to mild violence and punches his husband in the shoulder. 

“ _ Ow… _ what was that for?” 

“I have to pee.” 

Jared looks at him over his shoulder. “Okay…?” 

“I can’t get up,” Jensen huffs. 

“Huh? Why not?” 

Jensen rolls his eyes, mutters under his breath,  _ “I’m married to an idiot…”  _

“Why are you being so mean?” The sleepy alpha yawns and searches out the glowing numbers on the nightstand. “Jen, it’s like three in the morning…”

“I am aware of that! I am also aware that if you don’t help me up in the next two minutes, I’m going to pee the bed!” The annoyed omega shoves his mate hard. Jared hits the floor with a yelp. “Jare, I’m not kidding…” 

“Okay, alright. I’m coming.” 

Jared walks around the large bed. He places one large hand on his mate’s lower back and grabs Jensen’s hand with the other, gets the omega into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. 

He yawns. “Want me to count?” 

Jensen squints at him. “Just do it, please.” 

The alpha bends down so Jensen can wrap his arms around his neck then slowly stands. He gives the pregnant omega a moment to adjust before guiding him towards the bathroom. 

Jared flips on the light with one hand while supporting Jensen with the other, but just a few steps from the threshold, the baby kicks a little too hard and Jensen stills. 

“Ouch!--” The sudden movement is too much for his abused bladder. Jensen clenches his eyes shut as a loud hiss fills the room. “ _ Oh no… _ ” he groans.

“Babe?” Jared asks warily. The sound of liquid hitting the carpet makes him glance down and he sighs. The right side of the omega’s boxers is wet and there’s a stream of urine running down his leg. 

Frustrated exasperation fills him. They were  _ right there _ ! Looking at his mate’s face, he knows Jensen didn’t mean to. The man’s lips are pressed into a thin line and his fists are clenched at his sides.

“Really, babe?”

Jensen opens his eyes to give him a hard look. “ _ Don’t. _ ” As embarrassed as the pregnant omega feels, he refrains from moving. Trying to move before he’s finished would only cause a bigger mess... 

When the stream finally trickles to a stop, Jensen sighs. He feels better, but now he’s wet. 

Jared lets him go so he can grab a towel from the bathroom to lay on the floor. He kneels, resting his hands on Jensen’s hips. “Hold onto me,” he says.

“I don’t need--” 

“Jensen, I’m tired. I have to be up in three hours for work and you just peed on the carpet-- I’m not up for arguing right now. So  _ please _ \- just this once- do as I ask?” Exhaustion makes his voice gravelly. 

Sufficiently chastised, Jensen nods once then braces himself on Jared's shoulders. His husband slips his fingers under the waistband of his soiled underwear. Jensen has to lift his leg so Jared can remove the sodden material and he winces when the action causes a sharp pull across his belly. 

His hand soothes the stretched skin but the pain must show on his face because Jared asks, “Babe, what’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I think I pulled a muscle or something...” 

Jared gapes at him. “All you did was lift your foot a few inches off the floor!” 

Jensen glares down at his mate while Jared pulls his damp underwear off then tosses it in the direction of the dirty hamper.

“Well, _ excuse me _ ! But in case you haven't noticed, I  _ happen _ to be the size of a whale so there’s a lot more to lift!” 

“That’s not what I meant, babe...” Jared sighs before rising to walk over to their dresser. Pulling open Jensen’s drawer, he grabs a fresh pair of underwear. Returning to his mate, Jared nods for him to lift his foot. 

By the time Jensen is dressed and ready for bed, he has to pee again. After kissing his forehead, Jared leaves him to it. Jensen slowly lowers himself onto the toilet then rearranges so he’s at least somewhat comfortable. Another strong twinge tightens across his belly as he pees and he grits his teeth. 

Rubbing his belly, Jensen whispers, “Hey, watch it, Little Miss. We had a deal, remember? I don’t eat spicy foods, you lay off late-night soccer practice.” He stills, waiting to see if it worked. After a few quiet minutes, the omega is about to stand up when his belly cramps hard and water gushes into the toilet. 

“JARED!” 

His mate flings the door open, running over to him. “Jen?! What is it? What’s wrong?” Jared asks, frantically pawing at him, checking him over for injuries. 

“Jare, I think--” Jensen begins. 

Jared's hands still. His eyes crease in confusion as he tilts his head. “What the hell is that?" he says aloud, the sound of rushing water diverting his attention. "It sounds like a waterfall…” Jared rises from his knees to frown up at the ceiling. “Maybe a pipe burst...? No... that can't be it-- there would be water on the floor...” 

“JARED!” Jensen yells, trying to get his attention. 

Jared refocuses on his mate, pushing the mystery noise to the back of his mind for now. “Oh! Right! What happened?”

The omega’s face scrunches, his nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily. Jared's concern shoots through the roof. “Babe- what's wrong?!” 

A dozen scenarios race through his mind as he tries to determine the cause of Jensen's pain. Feeling helpless, he scents the air. Something is off but he can't figure out what it is. When Jensen whimpers, his only thought is helping his mate. “Jen, babe, talk to me…” Jared pleads, cupping the side of his face. 

Jensen tries to open his mouth to answer his alpha, but another strong pain tenses his belly and all he can do is grunt. 

_ Make it stop, Alpha, please!  _

_ Tell me what to do, little one. What's wrong? What do you need?  _

_._ _..pup…_

With sudden clarity, Jared realizes what’s different about Jensen’s scent. The pup’s scent is stronger, so strong it’s almost drowning out his omega’s honey-sweet aroma. He looks down at Jensen, his beautiful mate, swollen with their child and smiles brighter than he ever has before. 

“It wasn’t a waterfall,” he says gleefully. “You’re in labor!” 

The sudden look of angry disbelief on Jensen’s face takes Jared by surprise... So does the strong punch to his lower jaw. 

When Emily Grace Padalecki opens her eyes for the first time, she finds two beaming faces. One sweaty with the toils of labor, the other sporting a split lip and bruised jaw. 


End file.
